


A Sub’s Mind Is A Complicated Thing

by LahraTeigh



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Omega Thomas, Omegaverse, Sobbing, follows the book, omegadrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Thomas gets told about how he trapped everyone in the glade. Thomas becomes depressed and distressed...How could he do this to everyone... especially his Alphas.





	A Sub’s Mind Is A Complicated Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of the old fic I had up.

Thomas sat between Minho and Newt, his two Alphas. He bit the inside of his lip, the way they interacted together was... Well it was AROUSING!

 

The cute smiles Newt was throwing the Asian boy. The way Minho's face lit up when he talked about what they're gonna do when they got out of that hellhole.

Thomas frowned. What if they didn't get out? What if they were stuck there forever?

"You okay, Tommy?" Newt asked.

Thomas nodded.

"Yeah. 'M just tired. I'm gonna go to to bed." He stood up, only to have Minho grab his wrist.

"It's pretty early, you sure you're okay? You want us to come with you?"

Thomas shook his head.  
"No I'm alright." He forced a smile.

The Alpha nodded and let go of his wrist.

Thomas laid on the bed, in the fetal position, with arms thrown over his head in an attempt to get rid of the world around him.

'How could I do this to them? I betrayed everyone. How could I have ruined their lives. How am I meant to tell Minho and Newt?' Thomas thought frantically to himself.

Thomas missed the sound of shuffling and the way his name was called.

He flinched when someone touched his arm and he turned his wet face further into the bed.

He uncovered his ears and listened to see if the person touching him would say anything.

"Tommy? C'mon baby, tell me what's wrong." Newt said running his long fingers through Thomas' hair.

Thomas rolled over and buried his face into the Blonde's stomach.

He heard another pair of feet make their way closer, causing him to pull into himself more.

Minho stroked his head.

"He say anything yet?" He heard Minho ask.

"No." The blonde Alpha sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Thomas sobbed harder into Newt's shirt.

"Tom, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did Gally threaten you again? Did he hit you? Don't feel you should protect him if he did." Minho growled, hating the thought of the tall Brute picking on his babies.

Well it WAS Gally... sorta. Gally told Thomas about when he went through the changing, how HIS face was so familiar. Gally told him everything he had done, and it made him feel sick.

'What would the guys do to me once they knew what I did.' He thought to himself.

He crashed so far, he felt this thick depression sweep over his body.

"You still with us, Tommy? You need to go, it's okay." Newt said.

Thomas tried to shake the drousiness out of his eyes and head. He couldn't go under. They'd know for sure something was wrong if he did.

'Snap out of it, Thomas.' He growled mentally to himself.

His mind felt foggy and he wanted to scream in frustration.

It was the worst thing about being an Omega. Your mind wanted to do things to 'fix itself' and the way to fixing itself was something called an Omegadrop.

He let out a sob.

He felt arms pull him up, his back flush against Minho's chest.

"Shit! Newt! His eyes are glassy. He-he's trying to fight it." Minho panicked. Newt frowned.

"Don't fight it, Thomas. If that's what your body needs to help, then go there. You're okay, we've got you."

"Think he's punishing himself?" He heard the Asian Alpha ask.

Newt shrugged with a frown.  
"It seems like it."

Thomas couldn't hold it back anymore. He felt himself slipping.

'You useless piece of shit.' Was his last thought before he was met with darkness.

As he returned he heard voices.

"-Serves him right! If he's going to fight a ‘drop, he's a bigger idiot then I thought-"

"Shut up, Gally! I swear to god, if you call him that again I'll break your fucking neck-" Minho was cut off.

"Minho, stop it! It's not his fault, Gally, something's upsetting him." Newt said calmly.

"But going against-"

"He was scared! And my guess is because of you! Did you say something to him?! He's never fought it before, he knows the toll it take on his body."

And fuck, didn't Thomas know it. The nausea in his stomach sloshed around and his head throbbed.

'That's what happens when you fight it, dumbass.' The voice in his head said.

That voice is a dick. Constantly putting Thomas down. Telling him about his insecurities. How useless he is, how he screwed up everyone's life, but worst of all, how Newt and Minho are only with him till someone better comes along. Someone who's not going to experiment on them and lock them in a maze.

Newt turned to Thomas.

"You're back!" He said.

"Yeah." Thomas said with a stiff nod.

"You alright?" Newt whispered sitting next to the Omega.

Minho growled and walked towards them.

"The nerve of that guy!" His fits were shaking, causing Thomas to gulp.

"How're you feeling, babe?" The Asian boy asked, his eyes changing from anger to concerned.

Thomas was about to reply with 'yeah, I'm fine.' Before Minho started talking again.

"And don't say you're okay, because you fought it this time, Thomas." Minho raised an eyebrow.

Thomas frowned and started at the ground.

"I feel sick. I feel nausea, and have a headache." He whispered.

"Aww Tommy." Newt sighed, wiping Thomas' fringe off of his forehead.

He kissed the younger boy before pulling away.  
"I'll get us all something to eat. You just rest up until I get back."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Minho looked to Thomas who laid down, trying to make himself look small.

Minho frowned when he heard Thomas whispering to himself.

"Thomas? Babe?" He said trying to get the young Onega’s attention.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm okay. It's okay." He mumbled.

"Thomas, I don't- what's wrong?" Minho started to panic, Thomas was fine seconds ago, right?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Minho- I-"

Newt walked in the room.  
"Here, I grabbed.." He stopped talking when he looked to his Tommy.

He set the plates down beside the bed before climbing next to his boyfriends.

"What happened?" He asked the other Alpha, trying to turn the Onega onto his back so he could see his face

Minho shrugged.  
"I dunno." He answered truthfully.

"Do you need to go back to a forced drop?" Newt asked the younger boy.

Thomas let out a sob.  
"Don't make me go back there. I'm fine. I'll be fine, I swear-I promise- just p-please don't make me go back."

Newt held him tightly.  
"Shh. You're okay, Tommy. Just get some sleep, okay?"

Thomas nodded and laid down. He was still crying, but eventually his tears faded and he fell asleep.

"You know what we have to do, Newt. We have to Alpha-order him into telling us." Minho whispered, climbing in the bed beside the sleeping brunette.

Newt sighed and pet Thomas' hair before following Minho's actions.  
"I know. I was just hoping we wouldn't have to do that. He's... Fragile."

Minho nodded.  
"I know, babe. But he can really hurt himself if he keeps going into a drop all the time."

"I know." Newt growled.

\--  
The next morning both Alphas took the day off from their duties to spend the day with Thomas.

They walked to the far side of the glade, away from any civilisation, just the 3 of them.

Frypan packed a nice picnic basket for them. Nothing too fancy.

"What's this about?" Thodmas asked nervously.

'You know what this is about. They've found someone better. One of those boys Newt works with, you knew this would happen.'

Thomas tried not to let the tears show. He bowed his head

"Tommy?" Newt stepped forward to take the Omega’s chin in his hands.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Tell us." Minho Alpha-ordered. Frowning at having to do it.

Thomas flinched and looked to Newt.

Newt turned away from Thomas' frightened stares.  
"Tell us, Tommy." He ordered with a whisper. His eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry. I- God! I'm so stupid-I'm the worse Omega ever." He cried.

Newt took his hand.  
"Why do you say that?"

Thomas' eyes flicked around the glade.  
"Because I did this to everyone. To you. Both of you. And I-I can't forgive myself for that." He wiped his tears away.

Newt looked to him.  
"So your punishing yourself."

He didn't need the confirmation.

Minho frowned.  
"We love you, Thomas. We know what you did, Gally told us months ago."

Thomas' head snapped us to look at them.  
"Yo-you knew?!"

Newt smiled.  
"Of cause we knew, Tommy."

"But- you still-me- with me." He stumbled over his words.

"Like I said, we love you."

Thomas felt the big relief lift off his shoulders and all he could do was cry.

'They're not leaving me. They forgive me."

"I love you both so much." He said between sobs.

"We love you too."


End file.
